Demon and Test
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: An experiment to improve the summoning field results in the arrival of an incubus to the school, who promptly uses the opportunity to wreak havoc on the lives of everyone there; mainly the kids from Class F.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon and Test**

Fumizuki Academy lay still under the darkness of a starlit night. Almost still anyways. Technicians scurried around the dim halls, inspecting the Summoning System and attempting to find ways to improve on it. After all the virtual reality technology employed in the system was truly spectacular, and the school had already received a number of offers in regards to its sale. And as an institution in constant need of funding, they considered all offers carefully. This meant, however, that the system had to be in top condition at any given time.

Tonight, in an attempt to increase the power of the system's field, one of the technicians had tried to re-create the 'mystical' dimension link crystal that formed the core of the system's functionality. The synthetic crystal was proving somewhat volatile, and so the technicians were focused mostly on testing.

"Power's holding," one of them said as the crystal, sitting in the test cradle, was activated.

The group was in a room full of wires and computers, and at the center a cylindrical pedestal with three claws at the top that held the crystal. It wasn't a particularly large room, but it served its purpose. "The field's strength has doubled in this area," the technician added, "It seems everything is performing as expected."

"Increase power slowly then," said the lead technician.

"On it," the other man said as the number of them began to run more power into the crystal.

Almost immediately it began to crackle with energy, sparking like a loose wire. "What's happening!?" cried the lead tech.

"It's grown unstable!"

"Already!?"

"Well it _is_ a prototype," replied one of the techs. "This is why we were testing."

"Stop smart-mouthing and stop it!"

The men's hands flew across the keyboards, but it didn't seem to be enough. Seconds later the crystal cracked and shattered. Dark clouds emerged from where it had been and formed together into a humanoid shape on the ground. In fact it looked like it was indeed human completely. That was until the clouds finished forming and it became clearer.

As the clouds solidified they saw what seemed to be a young boy, maybe twelve, with a slim, athletic body, a slight tan, and messy black hair. He was wearing nothing but black leather boots and a pair of black leather booty shorts that left nothing to the imagination. And as if the suggestive clothing weren't enough, he had a pair of sharp red horns emerging from his head, and a pair of black, bat-like wings coming from his back, while a black tail with red barbs whipped around behind him.

The boy raised his head to show blood red eyes and an evil smirk. "Mmm, look at all of you," the boy muttered, "A bit old, but still plenty of juicy hormones and energy."

"What are you?" asked the lead tech after a long silence.

"Name's Cyrus," the boy said, getting to his feet, "I'm an incubus."

"As in a demon?"

"Yes, as in a demon," replied Cyrus, "And don't give me the whole 'you can't exist' speech. Between that crystal that brought me here, the other one I can sense in this place, and whatever it does, you should be more than comfortable with the idea of trans-dimensional summoning."

"We brought you here?"

"Sure did. Now I have to decide what to do with you. After all I don't want anyone spilling the beans about me. But killing you would draw too much attention."

"Everyone run!"

"Not so fast," said Cyrus, appearing in front of the door, "I said I wouldn't kill you. I didn't say I was letting you go."

"Get out of the way squirt," one of the technicians demanded.

"Nah, I don't think I will," replied Cyrus, a plan forming in his head.

Quick as a flash he scratched each of them with one of his long, sharp fingernails, or with one of the barbs on his tail. Immediately all the technicians went limp and Cyrus looked down at their unconscious bodies with a proud smile. He went around the room propping them up at computers, or sitting them in chairs, overall making it look like they fell asleep on the job. The poison he'd put into them would erase their memories of him, and he'd have covered his tracks nicely.

"Now to find out where I am," the demon muttered to himself.

He left the maintenance rooms and made his way up a number of stairs until he got to the main part of the building. Here it was obvious that it was night, which he'd already guessed, and as a result the building was deserted. Especially now that the technicians had been put to sleep.

"Oh look, I forgot to get dressed," Cyrus said, looking down at his claw-like nails.

The incubus' form blurred and shifted before sharpening up to show a good-looking blond boy with grey eyes and wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. All signs of his demonic nature were gone and he looked like an ordinary twelve year old. "So, judging by all these rooms with desks I'd say this is a school. A high school in fact."

Upon finding a window he teleported outside and found a sign that confirmed his hypothesis. "Fumizuki Academy… oh this is going to be lots of fun," Cyrus whispered. "Strange looking building for Japan though."

The school did have a very European look to it, in fact it was almost out of place, complete with some sort of steeple or bell tower on top of a building constructed of red brick, looking much more like an oversized rural British schoolhouse than an urban Japanese high school. It didn't matter to Cyrus though, as long as there were humans to toy with he'd be happy.

"Where do I stay though," the demon said to himself, "I guess I can cache in a debt."

Shadows formed around him as he unfurled his wings and he took to the night sky, doing his best to cloak himself as a cloud. Of course he didn't expect anyone to be looking for him, but one could never be too careful in his mind.

Cyrus alighted in the walled yard of a rather large, white house that clearly cost more than a pretty penny, or a pretty yen since he was in Japan. It was a modern looking house, with a very blocky and cubical look. The demon boy thought it was a bit bright, but it was at least luxurious enough for his presence. He thought so anyways.

The incubus retracted his wings, appearing fully human again and knocked on the front door. The person who answered was, seemingly, a fourteen year old girl, with an extremely pretty face, delicate features, smooth and notable curves to her body, though notably flat-chested, and wearing lilac pyjama short shorts and soft lilac pyjama top that showed her toned midriff.

Of course Cyrus knew that this person was in fact a boy, a very feminine looking boy, but a boy nonetheless. His pretty grey eyes still looked drowsy, and his usually styled hair looked a bit unkempt. "What the hell kid, it's three in the morning," the boy said, even his voice sounding more like a girl's than a boy's.

"Hey Ashley," Cyrus said in a slightly flirty tone, unveiling his true form for a moment.

Ashley's eyes went wide and he immediately shut the door. "Go away Cyrus."

"That's a bit rude for you."

"I can be even ruder, now please go away."

"Aww, come on Ash, I got summoned by accident and now I need a place to stay," Cyrus explained quickly.

There was a bit of a silence. The door opened again and Ashley stood there with his hands on his hips. "You get one chance to convince me to let you in," Ashley explained.

"Fine; you owe me a favour. Last time I was here I saved your pretty little ass from those wimps and their overgrown suit of armour. It's time for you to pay up."

Ashley looked like he'd been hit in the face and sighed in resignation. "Fine, you can stay here," he groaned.

"Yes!"

"But," Ashley added, "Keep those pervy hands to yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm a guy," Ashley corrected.

"Sorry sir, yes sir," answered Cyrus, following Ashley to a spare bedroom.

"You can stay in here, I will make breakfast since my sister has difficulty cooking," explained Ashley, apparently back in his usual polite mood. "Please sleep well."

After a brief bow, Ashley walked down the hall and back into his bedroom. Cyrus retreated to the room he'd been given and shifted his clothing to a pair of black leather briefs. And in his own incubus way of relaxing he shifted multiple times through a variety of forms, both male and female and all extremely attractive, before finally ending in a wingless and tail-less version of his normal form. With that done he crawled into bed and let himself drift off to sleep.

Cyrus got up fairly early, shifted to his blond boy form and his clothes to pyjama pants, and headed downstairs. There he saw Ashley in his own girly PJs making breakfast. In a burst of shadows the demon appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Ash," he said cheerily, slapping the other boy's rear.

Ashley groaned slightly, but paid the gesture little mind. "Good morning Cyrus, I hope you slept well," he said politely.

"I didn't actually know you cooked."

"Sis says I'm quite the chef," explained Ashley, "I kinda taught myself over the years. Speaking of sis, I must go wake her up."

"I can do that for you," Cyrus offered.

"Why? You don't do things unless you benefit."

"It's hard to resist helping someone as pretty as you."

"Shut up," Ashley snapped, but his slight blush and move to straighten his hair suggested he rather enjoyed the compliment. "I'd rather you not though. I'd like sis to be warned that you're here before she sees you. Not to mention I don't trust you to not try and grab her breasts or something."

Cyrus had actually been considering that, and grinned like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Aw, you know me too well. To be honest though I like you enough that I might've decided against that."

"I'll go wake her up, you just keep an eye on my cooking and _don't touch anything_," Ashley ordered, before heading up the stairs and leaving Cyrus relaxing in the kitchen.

"Man he's cute," the incubus said to himself, "There're succubi who aren't as hot as him. Shame he has to be all human, with so much of that single-gender interest. And it's just a plain old girl interest. Who'd have thought such a girly boy was interested in boning chicks instead of dudes?"

"You know you're thinking that all out loud right?" Ashley asked as he entered the kitchen again. "It was my sister's idea to dress me like a girl, she thought it'd be fun for one day when I was in junior high, then she just kept buying me girl's clothes."

"And you like the attention you get," added Cyrus cheekily.

"I- no, y-you… shut up!" Ashley replied, turning red and getting back to cooking.

"Come on Ash, it's obvious you've grown rather proud of your looks. And the attention you get when using girl's clothes to enhance them. Why else would you still do up your hair every day?"

"Shut up demon and eat your breakfast," snapped Ashley, shoving an omelette in front of him.

This was one of the few times Cyrus had ever seen Ashley very angry, so he decided to drop the subject. "Why something as western as an omelette?" he asked.

"How could I call myself a cook if I didn't know meals from outside Japan?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, my little sister is the best cook in Japan," said a female voice.

A rather perverted looking smile spread across Cyrus' face as he saw the owner of the voice, a nineteen year old woman with very good curves and some nice sized breasts. Not the largest he'd ever seen, but definitely on the larger end. And she was wearing clothes rather similar to her brother's, though pants instead of shorts. "I'm a boy," corrected Ashley with annoyance.

"I know, I'm just teasing. And good morning Cyrus, dunno if it's right to say I'm glad to see you, but I didn't wake up with claws on my boobs so I guess it is."

"Nice to see you too Emmy," Cyrus replied, and took a bite of his food. "Hey! This is really good," he added, "You _are_ a great cook Ash."

"Heh, thank you," Ashley replied, taking a seat with his own plate. "So what exactly do you plan to do today?"

"Have fun at that Fumizuki Academy place where I got summoned last night. High schools are perfect places for demons like me; so much testosterone and estrogen and all that delicious sexual tension."

"I know we should be trying to stop you," began Ashley. "But I know you well enough to know that won't work. So… just try not to cause too much damage please."

After breakfast Ashley got his school uniform on, a boy's uniform, consisting of a black blazer, white shirt, a blue tie with the school's crest on it, and grey pants. Cyrus aged his body to sixteen, so he'd fit in at a high school, and Emmy was in simple safe-for-work clothes. "Even dressed in normal boy's clothes you're still gorgeous," Cyrus said to Ashley as they all went out the front door.

Despite his clothes, Ashley still had straightened his hair and had a flowery hairband in to help keep it styled. So his clothes did little to increase his masculinity, but they did just enough. "Shouldn't you be going? You'll be late for class, and you have a long distance to cover," Ashley replied, "You don't want to be late."

Cyrus shrugged and spread his wings while cloaking himself in an illusion of a bird, before taking to the sky. He was so excited he could barely contain himself, and he pushed his wings harder than ever. 'I haven't had a chance to toy with humans in a long time. I'm going to really enjoy this,' thought the demon with delight.

Landing in some bushes and shifting back to his human form, Cyrus took a moment to look at the teenagers heading into the school and altered his clothes appropriately to match their uniforms; a white shirt with a short blue tie, the summer variant apparently. Then he joined into the throb of people, carrying a bag as well, and looking like a normal kid, for all intents and purposes.

Of course he realized quickly that he was missing one aspect to his disguise; a class to go to. 'Good thing I'm great at improve,' Cyrus thought, looking through the crowd as they entered the school.

Finally he saw one person catch his eye; a boy with green eyes, long brown hair that reached his neck, with bangs held back by a pair of hairclips. Like Ashley though, this boy looked almost like a girl. 'Not quite as pretty as Ash,' thought Cyrus, 'But he'll be useful… perhaps in more ways than one.'

"Hey there cutie," the demon said, walking up to boy, "What's your name?"

"Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and before you flirt anymore; I'm a guy."

"Don't see how gender makes a difference," replied Cyrus, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and pulling him close, holding his chin firmly so he looked into his eyes, "You're still one of the prettiest people I've ever seen."

"Let me go!" cried Hideyoshi angrily, struggling against Cyrus' grip, and blushing very heavily.

"Yeah you're right, we should reserve this for somewhere more private," Cyrus replied, letting him go and gazing around at the very minor crowd that had started to form.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!? I don't even know who you are and you try to-"

"Oh calm down, I wasn't going to do anything," Cyrus interrupted, taking in every aspect of Hideyoshi's appearance.

"You know what you just did could classify as sexual harassment right?"

'Such a human,' Cyrus thought with exasperation. "Not to change the topic at all Hottie-yoshi, but which class are you in?"

"Uh, Class F, second year, why?"

"Oh good, that's mine too, but I wasn't sure where to go. I'm a bit new."

"If you promise not try and make out with me again I'll show you where it is."

"That'd be great, thanks," the demon replied, "I'm Cyrus Shizuka. I'm a bit of an immigrant."

"You speak perfect Japanese though, so you've picked up the language quickly."

"Learning a language is easy; you just gotta listen."

"You know I'm surprised you could tell I'm a guy, most people think I'm a girl. Speaking of which," Hideyoshi added as he was approached by fairly good-looking, but nervous boy about the same age.

"Hideyoshi I… uh, just wanted to say, and I know I should wait for a more appropriate time, but I can't. You're the most beautiful girl in school and… could your friend um go somewhere else."

"You know dude, you already said the punchline, not much point in asking me to leave now," Cyrus commented. 'Man if these guys think Hideyoshi's beautiful, than my Ash would leave them needing a blood transfusion from the bleeding their noses would do.'

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true. Crap! I forgot to introduce myself," the boy stuttered.

"I'll give you a hand here," Cyrus whispered to Hideyoshi, "Just play along."

"Uh… sure I guess."

"Listen man, doesn't matter who you are, Hideyoshi here's taken. She hasn't wanted to let people down, but the truth is she's been with me since the school year started."

"What!? Is this true!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you all on," Hideyoshi replied, playing his part well. "Cyrus has only just started going to this school, but he's been with me since before. Our hearts are entwined, and our love is endless. So please, look for someone who won't hurt you like I have."

"Thank you for telling me," the boy replied, sounding extremely sad, "I should… get to class."

"That should keep 'em off you for a while," Cyrus said once Hideyoshi's admirer was out of earshot.

"Yeah I get a lot of those. Well, here we are; Class 2-F."

Cyrus looked into the ramshackle classroom with one eyebrow raised. 'It's like something that Imps live in,' he thought with amusement, 'Humans beat themselves up better than we demons could.'

The lockers were rusted and broken, the walls were faded and stained, and they had low, but surprisingly well-conditioned old tables for desks. "Bit of a shit-hole ain't it?" the demon muttered.

"Hey!" Hideyoshi cried with annoyance, "We just bought those new desks before summer break. Cut us some slack."

"New huh?" asked Cyrus, kicking out one of the legs of one of the desks, causing it to collapse.

"Quit it!" cried the desk's owner; a boy with fairly short, but messy, blond hair and brown eyes set in a face that Cyrus would describe as quite attractive.

"Yeah, these are about as new as an old lady's spine. Break as easily too," Cyrus added, breaking another of the desk's legs.

"Stop that! I only just got this desk back together, don't break it again," the blond boy whined.

"What? You mean like this?" asked Cyrus, kicking out the third leg.

The blond boy looked close to crying, a sight which made Cyrus quite happy. "Seriously dude, stop that," Hideyoshi said, "Akihisa has enough trouble being an idiot, he doesn't need you breaking his desk."

"Yeah alright," the demon agreed, "So Akihisa huh?"

"Yup, Akihisa Yoshii, nice to meet you. Even though you did just break my desk."

"I'm sort of a last minute addition to the roster," Cyrus explained, "So I might have to share a desk with someone. And while they're at it; could someone explain to me why this classroom, and I use that word lightly, is so shitty?"

"Woah boy, that's a doozy of a question," said a tall boy with spiked up red hair, "Luckily I have a doozy of an answer. Yuji Sakamoto by the way, class rep."

"Cyrus Shizuka, now give me this 'doozy of an answer'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon hearing the full explanation of the school Cyrus burst out laughing. Between the obvious fact, at least to him, that the entire school was being used as a testing ground for the summoning technology that had brought him here, to the design of distributing resources and students based on their grade levels, it was the absolute most pathetic way of making humans feel special that he'd ever seen. And even from a human perspective the idea was atrocious. "Oh man," the demon said after almost two full minutes laughing, and wiping a tear from his eye, "This is the stupidest school I've ever been to. If Class F is supposed to be for stupid people, than the whole school, including administrators, should be in here."

"That's a bit harsh," replied Hideyoshi.

"Yeah besides, the Summoner Test Wars are fun," Yuji added, "Know any other school where you get to skip class and play a real life video game?"

"That's a good point actually," admitted Cyrus, "Teacher sure takes a while to show up too don't he?"

"Iron Man? Well he's busy and when it comes down to it he doesn't really care about Class F anyways," Hideyoshi explained, "Nobody does."

'So I could really push the line here, and nobody would care. Not that they could stop me if they did,' though Cyrus darkly. "So who else should I know in here?"

"Well there's Hideyoshi, who you've met," Yuji began, "Akihisa who you seem to enjoy torturing, and who's the biggest idiot here."

"Hey!" Aki shouted indignantly

"Then there's… Kouta Tsuchiya over there," Yuji continued, ignoring Aki and pointing to a boy with blue hair fiddling with a camera. "And there're the girls who aren't here yet."

"Sorry we're late," said a polite female voice from the door.

What Cyrus saw made him even happier that he chose to tag along with Hideyoshi. There were two girls there; one who was slim and pretty, with purple-red hair in a ponytail, but lacking breasts. The other girl had long, pink hair, a curvy figure and a very large chest. "Oh, and these are the girls here; Minami and Mizuki," Yuji added, "That's it for the introductions."

"Which is the pretty one with the flat chest?" Cyrus asked, "Almost makes Hideyoshi look buxom."

"Why you-!" the red-haired girl began furiously, moving to try something apparently violent, only to be surprised when Cyrus deftly caught both her wrists in mid-action.

"That's Minami," Akihisa answered.

"Minami huh?" Cyrus said, turning back to the girl whose wrists he still clutched tightly, "That's a very pretty name. No need to get so violent over someone pointing out one flaw, especially when you make up for it in so many other ways."

"Y-you think so?" she asked, actually sounding pacified and intrigued.

"Of course. Look at Hideyoshi, he's gorgeous and he's flat. Meet me after school and maybe we can have a little fun," Cyrus added, letting her go. "And that would leave you as Mizuki," the demon said, turning to the pink-haired girl. "I think between your wonderful chest, and both of your beautiful faces that the janitors here must have to clean up more nosebleeds than anything else."

"Oh! Why thank you… I think," Mizuki replied, "What's your name?"

"Cyrus, and might I say that I always enjoy a chance to meet sexy girls such as yourselves," the demon said, kissing both their hands.

"You might want to be careful with all this flirting," Minami warned.

"Why's that?"

"Because of us!" called a deep voice, followed by a small crowd of about ten kids all dressed in black robes. "For the crime of flirting with two girls at once the FFF Inquisition sentences you to death!"

"If flirting pisses you guys off, than this will really make you rage," Cyrus replied, ignoring the weirdness of the situation to abruptly kiss Minami, full on the lips, much to the girl's great surprise.

The moment he finished he fled to the door and winked at the FFF. "Come on and punish me then, gotta catch me first. If you dare."

The black robed kids followed him out the door, leaving Aki, Yuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta and the girls as the only people in the room. "What a pervert," Hideyoshi said at last.

"Yeah, watch out Kouta, you might have competition," Yuji added.

"What I do is art," Kouta replied shortly.

"He kissed me," Minami muttered, still sounding surprised.

"I think he was just trying to piss off the FFF," said Yuji.

"He said we're both sexy though," pointed out Mizuki.

"Perverts say anything to get a girl into bed with them," said Aki, only to be suddenly attacked by Minami and held on the floor in a scissor-hold.

"Are you saying I'm ugly!?"

"No- ow ow ow," Aki whined, while Mizuki wasn't looking particularly thrilled at his comment either.

Cyrus meanwhile was quite enjoying the little chase with the FFF. The knowledge that this Class F was basically ignored by the rest of the school meant that he didn't have to worry about getting back there in time to do work of any kind. They were expected to be lazy slackers, and if these FFF kids wanted some fun, he would be gladly obliged to give it to them. 'Shame for them that they don't know what they're getting into,' Cyrus thought cruelly.

"Come back Cyrus and take your punishment like a man!"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" the demon asked, turning a corner and slipping into a storage room.

The FFF appeared in the door moments afterwards. "For fleeing from punishment we will add an extra torture punishment to your sentence," their leader said to Cyrus.

"Mmm torture you say," said the demon darkly, rushing forward to grab the mock rack they'd set up.

A few short moments of beatings later the leader of the FFF lay strapped to the rack while the rest of the crowd were cringing in pain on the floor. "Don't think that's ever happened before," groaned the one strapped to the rack.

"Nice scythe," Cyrus said, inspecting a replica scythe that the leader of the gang had been using. "How much did the eBay guy charge you for it?"

"Let me go!"

"Name," commanded Cyrus, leaning on the replica scythe.

"Ryo Sugawa."

"Good, now answer my first question; how much did you pay for this?"

"Eight thousand yen," Ryo replied.

"Mmm, so you won't mind if I do this then," said Cyrus, breaking the solid wooden handle with his bare hands and even snapping the metal blade.

Ryo sounded ready to cry as Cyrus dumped the broken remains of the scythe at the base of the rack. Next he moved forward and pulled Ryo's hood off to see a rather normal looking sixteen year old with short brown hair. "Not so bad looking are you," the demon flirted, stroking the boy's cheek.

Just like earlier Cyrus abruptly kissed Ryo, and at the same time, as he held both sides of the boy's head, he extended his claws so that they sank into Ryo's skin. Ryo cried out in pain as Cyrus drew blood, but his mouth was still occupied with the demon's. "That hurt?" asked Cyrus as he pulled away.

"Yes," Ryo gasped.

"Aren't you thankful that I haven't bothered to torture your friends down there yet?"

"I think you're taking this a bit far man."

"You said we should add some torture, well here we are. Or can you only dish it out and not take it?"

Cyrus scooped up a crop from one of the boys on the ground and tore off Ryo's robe, and school shirt, before pummeling him with the whip-like tool. "I. Will. Flirt. With. Whoever. I. Want. And. You. Won't. Stop. Me," he said, lashing the boy with the crop so hard that on the final stroke it actually broke. "Got it?"

"G-got it," Ryo gasped, the scratches on his cheeks showing immense swelling already, courtesy of a toxin from Cyrus' claws. "You're a sadist."

"Aw, thank you," replied Cyrus, feeling genuinely flattered, "Just for that I'll untie you."

He held true to his word, and once Ryo was free he slumped to the ground while Cyrus left the storage room. When he returned to the classroom he saw that the teacher had arrived; a large, powerfully built man who definitely seemed to live up to the 'Iron Man' nickname. Cyrus also noticed that Akihisa was conspicuously bruised, while Kouta had tissue in his nose. 'I'm not sure even I want to know what happened,' the demon thought.

"Who're you?" the man asked upon seeing Cyrus enter the room.

"Cyrus Shizuka, new student. I was ushered in last minute."

"I see… can you shed any light as to where the rest of my students are?"

"I dunno, probably laying around somewhere."

"Well just… sit somewhere, I don't feel like dealing with antics today."

Cyrus shrugged and took a seat at one of the 'desks', feeling quite energetic. 'Nothing like a morning of causing pain to put a guy in a good mood,' he thought cheerily.

Unfortunately he found actually having to do schoolwork brought his mood down, and was even more annoyed that despite this being the slacker class he still had to do work. 'And here I thought I'd finished with this crap a hundred and eighty-two years ago.'

Near lunch a number of the battered, bruised, and in Ryo's case, badly swelling boys trudged into the classroom. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Yuji with surprise.

Cyrus shot Ryo a dark look just out of the corner of his eye. "Uh," Ryo began nervously, "We fell down the stairs," he mumbled through his swollen face.

"Gotta watch out for those," commented Cyrus apathetically.

As the bell for lunch rang the teacher, Iron Man, or whatever his real name was pointed to Cyrus abruptly. "You! I just remembered that you have to report to the gym after class for emergency avatar training."

"Don't want an avatar," Cyrus replied simply, leaning back on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"What!?" Iron Man yelled, sounding both angry and confused.

"What, nobody's ever turned down avatar privileges before? I don't want an avatar, I don't want to use the summoning system, and despite the crappy state of this classroom I have absolutely no interest in better equipment for myself," the demon expanded, earning a couple gasps from around the room.

"That's… hmm," Iron Man muttered, now thoroughly shocked and walking out of the room in almost a daze.

"Seriously man, you don't care about crap equipment or anything?" Kouta asked, who sat behind him.

"Nah. I'm interested in seeing your collection," replied Cyrus turning to face the blue haired boy.

"My collection hm?"

"A purveyor of the bodily arts knows how to recognize his fellows," explained Cyrus matter-of-factly, "Now come on babe, don't hold out on me, I saw the camera, so let's see what you got."

"Alright, but prepare to be amazed," Kouta replied, handing him a small photo album, "That contains some of my best work, if I do say so myself."

Cyrus flipped through the book of photos, mostly of cleavage, panty shots, and more than anything else girls in a variety of outfits. He was amused to see photos of Hideyoshi too, also in various costumes, and a couple of him undressing in the locker room. But he couldn't find anything particularly daring. Many that were close to being something, but as far as Cyrus was concerned they were very tame. "Hmm, not bad. Your camera work is great, but none of these shots are very daring or bold."

"Excuse me, but those are the best photos of the best looking girls in this school. I dare you to take better shots than that. I even have shots from the girl's locker rooms."

"I'll take you up on that," Cyrus said, "I bet you two thousand yen I can get you full frontal shots of completely nude girls from the locker rooms."

"Two thousand yen hm? Hey Akihisa! Want to make an easy two thousand yen?" Kouta asked.

"Sure! What's the catch?"

"The new kid thinks he can take better locker room pictures than me. He says he'll pay two thousand yen if he can't get full frontal nudes."

"Hell yeah, put me down for two thousand!"

"There, now you pay four thousand when you fail."

"Do I sense some tension there Kouta?" asked Cyrus knowingly.

"You insult my work, so I'll make sure your failure is twice as humiliating."

"If we're upping the ante then I get to double the stakes. If I win then I get to kiss you both."

"What!?" both boys cried in unison.

"It's only fair. This is a contest of the bodily arts, if I win then I demonstrate my absolute mastery of them."

"Th-that's great but Mizuki and Minami would never let me do that! Right girls?"

Neither girl responded right away, both clearly fantasizing about the suggested situation. Cyrus always made sure his forms were good-looking, and with his blue eyes and sweeping blond hair he definitely fit the bill. He was handsome, but had a cute boyish look as well, and between that and both girls having a very obvious crush on Aki, they didn't at all seem like they would object to the idea. "Actually I can't think of anything wrong with that," Minami said.

"Yup, it's only fair," Mizuki added.

"Then it's settled, if you could loan me your digital camera Kouta," said Cyrus decisively, holding out his hand.

Kouta complied, while Cyrus pulled out his smartphone and tossed it over to Akihisa. "You guys can entertain yourselves by looking at that. It's set to a couple pictures I took last night of Ashley, a girl I'm staying with."

With that the demon practically skipped out of the room. His own demonic speed served him well as he made his way through the hallways to the girl's locker room. Along the way he took a brief detour to a secluded spot where he shifted into a pretty, curvy, and quite busty girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair. "Easy as pie," he said, opening the door and stepping into the change room.

Naked girls of any description or age were hardly something new to an incubus, and he was glad to see that there were actually some in there. It seemed girls phys ed of some kind had just finished, and there were still about four girls left who were busier chatting than changing. Cyrus had expected someone to be in here, after all the more athletic girls wouldn't waste a chance to practice, but this exceeded his expectations.

All four girls had just got out of the shower and were naked and wet, and all four were very slim and busty enough to knock Kouta off his feet. Not as busty or curvy as Cyrus' current form, but they were just humans, not shapeshifting demons. The girls seemed aware of it too because the moment they saw him, or her in this case, they all stopped and looked stunned. "Oh, hello," Cyrus said, in a shy but friendly tone, "I'm kind of new and I was trying to find this place because I- is something wrong?"

As Cyrus said this he made sure to snap a picture with the camera he had in his hand. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen boobs as big as yours on a teenager," one of the girls stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm jealous."

"O-oh, I didn't… thank you," Cyrus replied nervously. "You girls all have great bodies too though, I bet none of the guys in this school can resist you."

"That's sweet of you to say. What's your name?"

"Choko, nice to meet you all," Cyrus replied, bowing. "I know this might sound kind of weird, but can I take your photo?"

"What? Like, in the nude?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, you see these third-years dared me to or else they'd do something… something I really don't want them to do. Please, just let me!" Cyrus begged, using a little of his emotion manipulation to make them feel sympathetic.

"Oh… alright."

"And smile," Cyrus added as the four gathered together.

He snapped the picture and thanked the girls profusely before leaving the room and making his way back to Class F, transforming back to a guy along the way. Once there he threw open the door triumphantly and handed the camera over to Kouta, "You better have some tissue for your nose and enough money to pay me," the demon declared.

"You did it!?" Akihisa asked with shock, as both he and Kouta were looking close to nosebleeding at just the thought.

"Sure did. Can I have my phone back before we go any further?"

"The pictures on it were too dark to make out," Kouta said, almost smugly, as he handed it back. "Time to see if you did a better job with these."

Seconds later a fountain of blood erupted out of Kouta, and then Akihisa as they saw the pictures, forcing them to lean back and shoot the blood up like an oil well. "Wow, how did you do it?" Yuji asked with awe.

"Magician never reveals his secrets," replied Cyrus cryptically.

"Help… us," groaned Akihisa, clutching at Hideyoshi's pant leg.

"So this means I'm owed forty thousand yen and a kiss from each of you," the demon pointed out. "And you better hold up your end; otherwise I might end up taking nude photos of you two and passing them out to all the girls."

"Tell me you're joking! Please tell me you're joking!" Aki begged, to which Cyrus responded simply with silence.

"Mizuki!" Cyrus cried cheerily, moving to sit beside the pink-haired girl, who was quite red, Cyrus assumed from thinking of Akihisa naked. "You know you seem pretty good at academics, too good to be in Class F, why're you here?"

"Oh well… you see I got sick on the placement test and couldn't finish it, then I forgot my name on the make-up so I was placed in Class F," the girl explained.

"Wow, these guys are brutal," replied Cyrus.

"Oh I don't mind!" Mizuki replied cheerfully, "All my friends are in this class, so I'd rather be here than any other one."

'Blech,' thought Cyrus, 'Humans and their mushy crap.'

"What about you Minami?" Cyrus asked, "You don't seem particularly stupid or lazy, just needlessly violent."

Minami seemed almost ready to attack him for noting this, but decided against it, perhaps remembering his ability to block her. "Well if you must know it's because I'm from Germany and my Japanese isn't good enough for any other placement," she explained quickly.

"Very brutal school," Cyrus repeated, "But oh well, Aki! Kouta! You guys cleaned up yet!?"

"Yeah, we got them back," Hideyoshi answered, next to a fully restored Akihisa and Kouta."

"You know Hideyoshi, you could always take their punishment for them," Cyrus said seductively. "I'm betting your lips are much nicer than theirs, plus we have to get back to our little moment."

"No no, I'm good," replied Hideyoshi quickly and backed away, leaving the two losers to pay up.

"Come on Aki," began Cyrus, "Money and a kiss, which order do you want? I want the kiss first."

"Aw come on it was just a joke! You don't have to," replied Aki nervously.

"Don't try to weasel out of it. Just deal with it. If it helps you can just close your eyes until it's over."

Before Akihisa had much time to respond, Cyrus pushed him down against the floor and held him, pinned down, before kissing him. 'Not bad,' Cyrus thought, 'Soft lips, gentle, and he just submits. Much easier than Ash.'

Cyrus kept the kiss going longer than he knew Aki would've cared for, but after a few moments he ended it and let him stand. "Not bad blondie," commented Cyrus, then to the almost nosebleeding girls he quietly added "Your work will pay off ladies."

Akihisa looked more stunned than grossed out, despite clearly being so. It was a side-effect of kissing an incubus. One of the many toxins an incubus can produce causes slight sedation, and wears off quickly, allowing the demon time to put space between himself and his victim if need be.

Indeed after two minutes Aki seemed to 'wake up'. "I can't believe that just happened!" he cried, before adding a stream of 'ews'.

"You know Aki for someone supposedly heterosexual, you sure submitted easily," Cyrus teased suggestively, "Who knew you were so easy?"

"Why would you say that!?" Aki asked, sounding angry and whiny at the same time.

"Because it's true."

"Just because something's true doesn't mean you have to say it!"

"So you admit you like submitting then," Cyrus noted cheekily. 'I'm beginning to see the idiot thing,' he thought as Aki ran out of the room to vent his frustrations elsewhere.

"I should probably go cheer him up," Yuji sighed, "Come on Mizuki, we might need a woman's touch for this."

Once the two of them left, Hideyoshi, Minami and Kouta remained the only ones in the room with Cyrus. "Your turn Kouta," said Cyrus, the seductive tone still in his voice.

"No," Kouta replied shortly.

"Gonna go down kicking and screaming as well hm?"

"Only girls' lips touch mine."

"And more than just the lips on display I imagine," Cyrus added, "If you didn't get a nosebleed at the sight of a chick naked anyways. I kissed Minami earlier, and face it, kissing me now is about as close as you're ever going to get to her."

"I don't care, I'm not doing it."

"You think you know how to be dirty," Cyrus began, approaching Kouta, who slowly backed away, "But you're a wimpy virgin who can't even get past his nosebleeding, and even then limit yourself to one gender. If you kiss me you're at least a step towards true sensual extremes."

"You know his sexuality is no more under his control than his eye colour right?" Minami interrupted.

"Quiet Shimada," snapped Cyrus, having backed Kouta against the lockers. "Besides Kouta, this was part of the bet. Pay. Up."

With Kouta backed up against the wall, and Cyrus leaning over him, the position was perfect for Cyrus to swoop in and kiss him. Unlike Aki, Kouta was not at all submissive. Cyrus ended up using a small portion of his emotion control powers to get the blue-haired boy to calm down and stop struggling and flailing. Even then Cyrus kept a hand on his chest to keep him still and found he had to be more forceful. 'And he's a challenge, I quite like it. And he forces me to be rough, I really like that.'

Cyrus drew this out much longer than with Aki, punishment for his refusal, but eventually, after a good few minutes, the demon pulled away and his toxin began to take its effect leaving Kouta stunned like Aki and Minami had been. "Wow," Hideyoshi commented, "Never thought I'd see that."

"Hm, indeed. Say Hideyoshi, do you think you and Minami could show me this summoning system?" added Cyrus.

"Sure I guess, we'll have to go find a teacher to approve it," Hideyoshi replied.

"Fair enough. Lead the way."

The three kids left the room, leaving Kouta the only occupant of the room as he slumped against the lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So this is an avatar hm?" Cyrus asked, walking around the miniature Hideyoshi-like being.

At about two feet tall it did look like a small version of its owner, with pointy elf-like ears, a fluffy brown tail, and wearing a white kimono and blue hakama with a naginata in its hand. It was pretty emotionless looking and didn't seem to have much manner of artificial intelligence. The teacher standing nearby managing the summoning field was one he'd never seen before, and hadn't bothered to catch the name of. Meanwhile Hideyoshi and Minami were mostly letting Cyrus do his inspection.

'So this is what they were trying to improve when they brought me through,' Cyrus thought, "Holographic simulation technology merged with virtual reality. Interesting, but not enough to make me want one or want to participate in these wars over equipment."

"Are you serious man?" Hideyoshi asked, "These are the best part of this school."

"I prefer the company," replied Cyrus, winking at Hideyoshi.

"Anyways if Aki was around we could show you a special function of these things," Hideyoshi added, ignoring Cyrus' flirt.

"Is it as underwhelming as the rest?"

"Have you ever even tried being nice?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah, once. I threw up."

Hideyoshi sighed and let Cyrus continue inspecting for a few minutes before dismissing his avatar. The teacher was about to dismiss the field itself when Minami, whom only Cyrus noticed had slipped away, returned with Akihisa being dragged behind her. "Here you go," she said, dumping him at their feet, "I found him."

"Stay away from me!" Aki cried the moment he saw Cyrus.

"Calm down idiot," Cyrus replied, "If it helps I don't care if you don't count that."

"Actually that does kind of help."

"What're you two trying to say?" asked Hideyoshi, actually looking confused.

"Akihisa's never-" Cyrus began, before Aki covered his mouth and dragged him down the hall and around the corner.

"Why the hell would you tell them that? I don't even know why I whispered that to you."

"What? That you've never kissed anyone before?" asked Cyrus, knowing full well it was his toxin that had relaxed Aki enough to say that.

"Shut up. I was still surprised, that slipped out, but you can't tell anyone. Plus it doesn't count when it's forced on me like that."

"Yeah yeah, I already said you can discount it if you want."

"That's exactly what I want."

"Alright then, you're officially kissless once again. Let's go back to the field, they wanted to show me something special about these avatars that involved you."

"Really?" Aki asked, heading back to the summoning field with Cyrus, "What'd you guys want me to show him?" he asked once he got there.

"Probationary Student's avatar," replied Hideyoshi simply.

"How are you a Probationary Student?" asked Cyrus.

"It's kind of a long story. Anyways; summon!"

"You still have to pay me by the way," the demon added as Aki's avatar appeared.

While this one was mostly the same in style to Hideyoshi's, being a smaller version of its owner, Aki's wore a black trenchcoat over a red shirt and jeans, carried a wooden sword, and had a notable dog-like nose as well as the usual fluffy tail. "Hm, a puppy person," Cyrus commented, "But how is this different from Hideyoshi's?"

"Touch it," the teacher nearby instructed.

"I can't, it's a holographic projection."

"Most of them, yes. The Probationary Student gets a special one to help him assist in the extra errands he must do around the school. As a result it's a material construct instead, with a feedback system as well."

"Really? Hm, interesting. So that means if I do this," replied Cyrus, punching the avatar in the stomach.

Akihisa grunted in pain and Cyrus snickered. "Why would you do that?" Aki whined "Haven't you tortured me enough today."

"Oh come on Aki, grow a pair."

"I've had it with you! You've done nothing but be a jerk since you got here, and now we're gonna teach you a lesson."

"Oh lighten up dude," replied Cyrus, stepping out of the way of the avatar's attack.

"You lighten up! You're the one who's being a jerk to everyone."

"Not to Yuji or Mizuki," Cyrus noted, dodging around the avatar's sword, "Not to Minami or Hideyoshi either really."

"Then why just me!?"

"Because," the demon began, pausing to grab the avatar by the face and hurl it into the floor, "You're so easy to get a reaction out of. Now stop trying to attack me."

"Woah," gasped some onlookers.

"I thought only Iron Man could do that," someone else muttered as the summoning field faded and Aki struggled to his feet.

"Besides Aki, I believe I got you and Kouta those little tokens," Cyrus said as he walked back towards the class, "You can enjoy them as much as you want."

"Yeah I guess you did do that," Aki grumbled, walking beside him.

"And I've had such a good time with you this lunch period that I'll cut the amount of money you owe me down to only a thousand yen, with an extended payment time. That's perfectly fair."

"Yeah… that does seem fair," replied Aki after a moment of thought, "All's forgiven then!"

When they arrived back at the classroom, Cyrus saw Kouta kneeling on a cushion and facing the door. The moment he saw Cyrus he dropped to the floor in a very obvious grovel. "What're you doing?" Cyrus asked, moving to stand over the blue-haired boy.

"Master after meeting you I've realized how little I know in the arts of perversion and how great your knowledge is. Please sir, take me on as your apprentice so I can learn from your vast knowledge in these arts."

The incubus was surprised, but very pleased, at this development and took a moment to relish the attention and ego boosting. "Alright Kouta, I'll take you on. After class you'll have to pass my initiation though."

"I will do anything master," Kouta replied.

"Then you may rise Apprentice Kouta. Believe if you succeed with my teachings you'll make more money and enjoy more boob shots than you could imagine."

"That sounds awesome! Thank you!"

As school let out Cyrus left the building pretty quickly, with Kouta following and looking like a little girl thrilled to spending time with her crush. "So what's the initiation? Do I have to talk dirty to someone? Take a picture up a girl's skirt? Get Hideyoshi to dress in a sailor suit?"

"Close to that one, but you'll have to come over to my place to do it. What's going on over there?" added Cyrus, noticing a bit of a crowd forming near the entrance to the school grounds.

Cyrus noted that the group was conspicuously full of guys. "Hey what's going on over there?" asked Hideyoshi as he and Akihisa joined them.

"Cyrus just asked the same thing," Kouta added.

"Oh hey it's Ash!" cried Cyrus with surprise as he saw his host emerge from the crowd, still in his school uniform.

"She's really hot," Kouta muttered.

"Hideyoshi," Aki began looking red and his nose close to overflowing.

"Yeah?"

"I think we'll have to break up."

Aki ran over to Ashley while Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow and asked, to nobody in particular, "When were we together?"

"You got dumped for someone younger and prettier, what an unsurprising shame," Cyrus quipped.

"Once again; can someone tell me when I began dating a guy in the first place?"

"Hey Ash," Cyrus called as they approached, "What're you doing here?"

"Checking up on you," Ashley replied.

"You're not a girl," Hideyoshi interrupted bluntly, "He said you're a girl."

"Wait, really?" asked Ashley with surprise, "You mean you can tell!?"

"Yeah sure, I put up with mistaken gender enough that I can tell anybody's gender."

"You mean people think you're a girl all the time too!?" asked Ashley excitedly. "Do you have guys constantly hitting on you all day?"

"Yes! I never thought I'd meet someone else who understood it!"

"Me neither!"

The two of them hugged each other crying before stepping aside to compare notes and share experiences, leaving Aki looking disappointed and Kouta was gauging the fresh blood up and down. "Get a good look blue hair, Ash is part of your initiation."

"Tell me what I must do master," Kouta replied, kneeling down.

"Basic stalking skill test. Follow Ash home and take pictures of him like you do of Hideyoshi. This will show me you understand the basics, and by using someone you've never met before it'll force you to be inventive. If I just had you stalk Mizuki it'd be too easy."

"Yes master, I will do as you ask."

'I do like this whole master thing,' Cyrus thought cheerfully.

"Okay so where was I?" asked Ashley as he and Hideyoshi stepped back to the group. "Oh yeah!"

Cyrus cried out in pain as Ashley abruptly twisted his arm around behind his back. "You told them I'm a girl!?" the girly boy snapped angrily.

"Ow ow ow," whined Cyrus, "It was just a misdirection so they'd be surprised when they found you."

Ashley took a moment to think about this and decided it was a good enough explanation. "Alright you're off the hook," he said, letting Cyrus go and added to the rest "I'm sorry you had to see me get angry."

"No it's fine, Cyrus seems to have a special talent for pissing people off," Hideyoshi replied.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's the coolest person in this school," Kouta piped in defensively.

"Calm down Kouta," said Cyrus, "I don't care what people say about me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hideyoshi," Ashley began, "What did Cyrus get up to today? You're the only one I trust to give me an accurate answer."

"Well he tried to make out with me in the middle of the hall, he tormented Akihisa, beat up a bunch of guys, snuck into the girl's locker room and took nude photos, forced Aki and Kouta to kiss him, and was generally rude at every chance he got."

Ashley glared at Cyrus who actually shrank under his gaze slightly. "Sounds like a pretty normal day for him," sighed Ashley, "Well Cyrus, what do you say?"

"It'd be really hot to have a three way with you and Hideyoshi," replied Cyrus cheekily.

"My apologies everyone," Ashley said quickly with a bow, before grabbing Cyrus' ear and pulling it hard. "Cyrus, what do you say to these people you've been annoying to all day?"

"Ow!" the demon whined again "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry I beat you up and tormented you and all that!"

"That's better," replied Ashley, letting him go. "And on his behalf I do apologize," he said again, bowing once more.

"Hey you don't have to apologize," Aki said politely, "It's his fault, not yours. Besides seeing you pay him back for all of us has more than made up for it."

"Well I don't think you should be so mean to him," Kouta chimed in again, "But I guess the curse of true genius is to always be misunderstood."

"Quite a follower you have there," Ashley noted, "Anyways Cyrus, I'll see you at home. Don't get into any more trouble."

"Okay!" replied Cyrus cheerily, not meaning it at all.

"Oh and Hideyoshi," added Ashley, turning back to his quickly forming friend and borrowing his phone, "Here's my cell number. If you have problems with Cyrus just call and I'll make sure he pays when he gets home."

"Really? Wow, thanks!" Hideyoshi replied.

"Come on Ash, I think we should head for home," Cyrus said, shooting Kouta a glance.

"Agreed," replied Ashley as the two took off towards Ashley's house.

The moment they got home Cyrus collapsed on the nearest couch and reverted to his true demonic form. "That was loads of fun!" he cried happily.

"You caused trouble, like always," Ashley sighed, "Couldn't you at least _try_ to be less pervy and more human?"

"That's boring and stupid," replied Cyrus, "I'm a demon, and an incubus, sex and chaos are my specialties. Besides I've never raped anyone, and I never will. I do have standards."

"Low standards."

"I don't do fat people."

"Still low."

"Oh well," replied Cyrus with a shrug, "Hey Ash let's have some fun! Come on!"

Cyrus was looking extremely hopeful, but that didn't Ashley from bluntly replying "No."

"Aww, come on Ash! I might even let you be on top."

"What part of 'I only like girls' are you unable to get?" asked Ashley as he moved around the living room, cleaning and tidying up.

"I can become a girl though."

"Yes I know, and that doesn't change a thing. You're still a guy. That brings up a good question though," Ashley countered, pausing to grab a duster from a cupboard, "How come you always turn into human or elf girls? Why don't you turn into a succubus?"

"Because I can't," replied Cyrus, "When my queen made us she instilled that one limit to our shapeshifting abilities; we can't become the opposite gender of our own race."

"Who's your queen?"

"Queen Lilith of course, the queen of lust and pain," explained Cyrus, "Luckily demons don't really care for structured hierarchy, so she lets us mostly do what we want. Which brings me back to my original point; wanna have sex?"

"Very blunt, but I'm not changing my answer," Ashley replied.

"Fine," groaned the incubus, "You're still really hot though."

"Oh shut up," the girly boy replied, yet again straightening his hair a bit, a sign that he was flattered.

Feeling positively bored he headed to the kitchen with cooking in mind. His attempt at making rice balls however quickly reminded him why he didn't cook; he was terrible at it. Somehow his rice balls ended up crunchy and rock-like and he actually got one of his fangs stuck for a moment. When he got it off he threw to the floor where it broke into pieces. "Stupid rice ball," he muttered.

"Cyrus!" cried Ashley accusingly as he entered the kitchen and noticed the mess.

"What? I was just trying to cook," replied Cyrus innocently.

"I can see that, and you made a mess of my kitchen," Ashley noted angrily.

"Oh, only a little," the demon replied defensively.

"Only a lot. If you wanted something to eat why didn't you find something you didn't have to cook? Or just ask me?"

"Well you were busy and I don't need people to help take care of me."

"Don't give me your demon crap. I'm the only one in this house who can cook, so just leave it to me."

"Alright alright," Cyrus replied with a shrug, "Want me to help you clean this up?"

"No, no," said Ashley, "I'll do it. You'll make things worse."

"Oh, uh, okay I guess," replied Cyrus, feeling somewhat dejected.

The demon trudged out of the kitchen and sighed "Ah well, moving on," he said to himself, the moment of sadness vanishing like water in a desert. "I'll find something else to do… maybe I should check if Kouta's here yet."

Shifting back into his high school student form he popped outside the house to see if he could catch any sign of his protégé. As it turned out he could. He saw the blue-haired boy some distance down the street, making his way along the street casually in an effort to look completely inconspicuous. And Cyrus felt it was working. Kouta was definitely skilled at hiding his true intentions and the demon was going to note that as one of his strong points. "I'll have to get Ash into something a bit more flattering than his school uniform," muttered Cyrus, already working on a scheme.

A few moments later he was back in his base form, mostly, he'd ditched his demonic traits and thrown on a very tight leather vest that seemed a bit too small on him. Then he'd taken to the video games, this _Duty's Call_ game that Ashley liked playing. For whatever reason Cyrus just couldn't understand these games.

First of all he had immense difficulty doing well, and as he understood it doing well meant killing everyone. Problem was half the time his character was the one getting killed and another quarter of the time he was getting yelled at for killing people. Then there was the problem of why humans found these games so fun, when most of them just seemed to get angry. Even Ashley tended to show his most masculine side when playing them. And finally he failed to see how hurting and killing digital constructs was as fun as sex and causing chaos. They were amusing, but not amusing enough unless Ashley played with him.

"Hey Cyrus, what're you up to?" Ashley asked, entering the rec room wearing jeans and a t-shirt and carrying a plate.

"Your video games," replied Cyrus simply, "Aww, you're just wearing your boring guy clothes."

"Because I _am_ a guy."

"Yeah but you look better in a skirt."

"Yes, you say that a lot," replied Ashley, "But I think you've seen me in a skirt enough."

"I'll never get enough of you in a skirt."

"Anyways," Ashley interrupted, "I decided to make you some rice balls, seeing how you wanted some so much."

"Aw Ash, I love your cooking!" cried Cyrus, taking one of the offered rice balls and taking a big bite. "Mmm, as good as ever."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Hey Ash, do you hate me?" asked Cyrus bluntly, "I mean, we demons are fine with hate, it's like one of our core feelings. Well maybe not us lilitus, we're a bit more sophisticated, but it's a normal thing in the Nether. Humans as I understand only hate someone if they're really pissed off at them, and you get pissed at me a lot."

"Of course I don't," Ashley replied with shock, "You're annoying sure, but I could never hate you. You're the only person who acknowledged I was a guy the moment we met, and you still do, despite your flirting. And to be honest things are very dull when you're not around."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," added Ashley.

"Meh, I don't mind."

"Why am I the only person you act almost pleasant towards?"

"Because you're hot as anything," Cyrus replied simply.

This wasn't the real reason, but Cyrus had no intention of revealing the real reason to anyone, especially not Ashley. 'Why do we lilitus have this problem?' he thought, 'He's just a stupid human, but I just can't bring myself to treat him like I would the rest.'

"So it's a pretty face hm?" Ashley asked, "You know what? Maybe just this once as a special treat for you I'll go put on my sailor suit."

"What!? Really!?" Cyrus asked excitedly.

"Yes really, but that's all you get. No kissing, no touching, no sexual stuff, you just get to look."

Cyrus was so excited that he failed to notice the mischievous look on Ashley's face as he got up, and not only did this make him happy, but it would give Kouta ample opportunity to complete his initiation. And with those two happy thoughts Cyrus turned back to the video game to see that he'd been kicked from the map he was in due to inactivity, and with a sorely low score to boot. With a frustrated noise he threw the controller down and folded his arms angrily before saying "I hate these things."


End file.
